The dramatic reduction in the cost and size of microcontrollers has led to their widespread adoption throughout the toy industry. In particular, many stuffed toys are now equipped with microcontrollers that provide an interactive experience for the owner. In many instances, the stuffed toy is further equipped with devices such as contact switches, e.g. momentary switches, or pressure sensors that can detect if and where a user is contacting the toy. Providing measurements from such devices to the microcontroller can allow the stuffed toy to more compellingly interact with the user. For example, the stuffed toy, e.g. a cat, can produce pre-recorded sounds, e.g. meowing, consistent with the user contact, e.g. stroking along the kitten's back.
Such sensors, however, generally acquire localized measurements. They may thus be ineffective or inaccurate in measuring the magnitude of a force applied uniformly across a substantial portion of the surface of the stuffed toy, e.g. when a user hugs a cat.
It would thus be advantageous to provide a simple and cost-effective mechanism for measuring the intensity of such user contacts. Such a mechanism would provide a substantial technical advance.
Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide a structure, system and process for measuring the intensity of a force that is applied substantially uniformly across a substantial portion of the perimeter of an object, such as but not limited to a stuffed toy. Such a development would provide an additional technical advance.